1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to treatment of contaminated material; to compositions for treating contaminated material; to soil treatment and, in particular aspects, to soil remediation and to methods for reclaiming polluted earth.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with materials and methods for treating contaminated material and for soil treatment that include fertilizers, laboratory produced microbes and microorganisms, and various chemical and mechanical reclamation methods. There are numerous problems with the prior art materials and methods. Scientifically produced non-natural microbes and microorganisms do not have a history--what they will evolve to in the future is unknown as is the totality of their effects. Several prior art methods require total removal of contaminated soil to a remote treatment site. This can be time consuming, and expensive. Such methods may also result in another environmentally unacceptable substance or by-product.